


Warlocks - bevi, prega, spara

by Ser_Balzo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Balzo/pseuds/Ser_Balzo
Summary: "Pioveva, come sempre. Il Muscle Museum era aperto, come sempre. Tugg era strafatto, come sempre. Ma c’era qualcosa che non tornava. Una variabile piccola e infame che non rientrava nell’equazione. Piccola come il sassolino che Tugg teneva sul palmo della mano."





	Warlocks - bevi, prega, spara

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Qualcosa stava per andare storto.

 

Niente sembrava suggerirlo, in realtà. Pioveva, come sempre. Il _Muscle Museum_ era aperto, come sempre. Tugg era strafatto, come sempre. Ma c’era qualcosa che non tornava. Una variabile piccola e infame che non rientrava nell’equazione. Piccola come il sassolino che Tugg teneva sul palmo della mano.

«Bello, eh?»

«Non so tu, Tugg, ma a me questo sembra un maledetto sasso.»

«È roba forte, Raz. Fortissima.» Per sottolineare il concetto, Tugg stuzzicò il sassolino con la grossa chela da crostaceo che aveva al posto della mano destra.

«Se lo dici tu.»

Tugg improvvisamente si fece serio. «Voglio che la tenga tu. Per sicurezza.»

«Senti, onestamente sai cosa puoi farci con il tuo sassolino...»

«Per favore.»

Alla fine, tenere un sassolino in tasca non gli avrebbe dato tanto fastidio.

«Va bene, basta che la smetti di sfattonare. Ci devi dare un taglio con quella roba, ti fotte il cervello di brutto.»

I suoi sensi continuavano a restare all’erta. Ma forse, neanche tanto forse, il suo cervello prudeva soltanto perché aveva bisogno di un goccio.

Raziel decise di lasciar perdere quel vecchio bastardo che era il suo istinto, fece un cenno a Grog, il grosso Mezzorco a guardia del locale, e insieme a Tugg entrò nel locale.

Sembrava in serata buona, il _Muscle Museum_. Le Demoniette si dimenavano sui pali da lap-dance, facendo schioccare le sinuose code affilate e rosse come il peccato. La musica era il solito fracasso: il menu di quella nottata prevedeva un gruppo con la fissa per i complotti e le chitarre distorte.

_Avrò bisogno di parecchio Boccherini per levarmi dalle orecchie questa schifezza._

Accarezzò il bancone con le sue lunghe dita affusolate. 

_Peccato averne soltanto quattro. Mi sarebbe piaciuto suonare il violoncello._

«Il solito, Raz?»

Raziel alzò lo sguardo. T-Bone, il suo barista preferito, gli sorrideva. O almeno, cercava di sfarlo. Se c’è una cosa che i Metagorilla non hanno mai imparato a fare, è sorridere. Sopratutto se hanno il pelo viola e una fissa per gli orpelli eleganti.

Quella sera T-Bone sfoggiava un monocolo dalla montatura d’oro e una tuba che stranamente non gli andava piccola. «Il solito, T-Bone. Come sai fare tu» borbottò Raziel. Il cervello continuava a prudergli, e la cosa cominciava ad indisporlo seriamente. 

«Qualcosa ti cruccia» annunciò T-Bone, tornando con uno Scotch liscio come il paradiso. «Confidati, piccola anima.»

«Non ti sopporto quando mi chiami _piccola anima._ Mi fai sentire a disagio.»

«Lo so. Ti fa bene, sentirti a disagio. Ti fa stare lontano dai guai.»

«Quelli che tu chiami _guai_ mi permettono di venire qui e dilapidare i miei sudati risparmi in lussuria e perdizione.»

Il Metagorilla scoppiò in una risata secca come una scarica di pugni. «Come no, Raz. Se non sapessi che l’alcol ti fa lo stesso effetto dell’acqua di fonte, potrei anche crederti. È tutta scena, come questo tuo orrido trench...»

«Ehi!» ribattè Raziel sulla difensiva, incrociando le braccia e stringendosi i bicipiti coperti dalla pelle nera. «Mi piace. Tugg dice che mi dona. Non è vero Tugg?»

«Diamine sì, fratello. Gira con quel coso per strada, e tutti sapranno con che non hai paura di nulla.»

«Tugg, tu è già tanto che distingui il sotto dal sopra.»

«Il sotto e il sopra non esistono, T-Bone. Sono costrutti mentali che ci aiutano ad inquadrare la routine.»

«La verità, Raziel, è che tu sei un demonio dal cuore buono» proseguì il Metagorilla, ignorando il mutato con la chela da crostaceo. «E più cercherai di nasconderlo, più salterà fuori in maniera teatrale.» 

Raziel sventolò la mano, come per scacciare un grosso moscone fastidioso. «Ho capito, papà, non lo farò più, promesso.»

T-Bone sorrise di nuovo. 

_Forse prima o poi gli dirò che è meglio che non lo faccia._

Come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, la mandibola del Metagorilla cadde pesantemente dall’impalcatura che aveva costruito.

_Ehi, figo. Sono diventato telepate?_

Poi sentì il gelido acciaio calibro 44 accarezzargli la nuca, e seppe che il suo istinto era proprio un vecchio bastardo: stronzo, musone e con la pessima mania del “te l’avevo detto”.

«Non ti muovere, o finisci a decorare le pareti.»

«Marlowe il Penitente. Era un po’ che non ti si vedeva in giro.»

«Ora ho smesso di pentirmi, Raziel. Il Singolo Assoluto mi ha accolto nel suo salvifico abbraccio.»

«Immagino che tu non sia qui per farmi la predica.»

«Immagini bene. Il tuo amico ha fatto il passo più lungo della gamba. Per l’ultima volta.»

Un’altra voce, più stridula, se la prendeva con Tugg. «Sai cosa vogliamo, stronzetto. Dammelo subito e non ti farò saltare la testa.»

«Signori, per favore. Non sono ammesse armi nel locale» disse T-Bone, duro come una roccia.

«Non ho tempo da perdere con te, feccia. Le tue regole non sono le mie regole» latrò Marlowe il Pentito. «Quanto a te, vecchio mio, so cosa hai intenzione di fare. Ma non è il momento del numero di magia.»

Con un tonfo sordo, Marlowe sbatté pesantemente qualcosa sul bancone. Una sorta di T di un metallo argenteo che sembrava sul punto di sfaldarsi da un momento all’altro.

Raziel la riconobbe subito. Era una croce di Alban, e significava soltanto una cosa.

_Fine dei giochi._

_«_ Vi prego, vi prego, io non so niente!» Tugg tremava come una foglia. «Ce l’ha lui! Ce l’ha lui, lo giuro!»

_Grazie, Tugg. Sei un amico._

«Bene bene. Grazie infinite, infimo subumano.» Marlowe schioccò le dita. «Dix, ringrazia il subumano da parte mia.»

Il tipo chiamato Dix non si fece pregare. In mano aveva uno di quei classici cannoni che i tipi con problemi ai piani inferiori amano sbattere in faccia alla gente: quando premette il grilletto, il colpo vaporizzò la testa di Tugg, il bicchiere che il mutato stringeva in mano e un pezzo di bancone. Nesuno parve accorgersi della cosa.

«Perfetto» sentenziò Marlowe soddisfatto. «Ora, il mio superiore mi ha incaricato di riprendere il Sinolo senza specificare che cosa fare di te. E, onestamente, io ho una gran voglia di spararti in testa. Ma potrebbe esserci qualcosa che tu gentilmente potresti dirmi, per evitare alla bestia qui davanti di pulire il tuo cervello dal bancone. Qualche idea?»

Raziel sollevò le quattro dita della mano destra. «Prima di tutto, gradirei finire il mio drink. C’è un girone speciale dell’inferno per chi spreca un buono Scotch.»

Risata rauca. «L’inferno non esiste. È soltanto uno spauracchio allegorico per impedire ai contadini di scoparsi i propri animali.»

Raziel sorrise fra se’. _Trascina un seguace del Singolo Assoluto nel fango della teologia, e comincerà a rotolarcisi come una scrofa._

Poi lasciò cadere il bicchiere sulla croce di Alban. Il liquido ambrato sfrigolò a contatto con l’oggetto, che si accartocciò bruscamente su se stesso, emanando delle brillanti fiammate verdi.

Fu in quel momento che Marlowe si rese conto di aver fatto una gran cazzata e cercò di rimediare premendo il grilletto. Ma ormai era troppo tardi. 

_Bamf._

Raziel scomparve in un piccolo sbuffo di fumo. Il proiettile calibro .44 compì il suo dovere e si fracassò nel legno del bancone.

«Merda.»

_Bamf._

Era sicuro che Marlowe e l’altro tizio non fossero soli, perché quei pazzi figli di puttana del Singolo Assoluto non vanno mai in giro se non con le spalle debitamente coperte. Mentre ricompariva a qualche metro dal bancone aveva già estratto le sue due pistole, pronto a colpire i tre o quattro scagnozzi che il Pentito si era portato dietro.

C’era un problema, però. Non erano tre o quattro.

Erano in sette.

_Potenzialmente complicato._

Aveva ancora la sorpresa dalla sua, quindi decise di non sprecarla. La pistola di uno dei sette saltò via dalla sua mano insieme a qualche dito, mentre un altro smise improvvisamente di esistere mentre metà della sua testa si trasformava in poltiglia e schegge di ossa.

«Uccidetelo!»

Raziel ebbe appena il tempo di lanciarsi dietro un divano. Poi i cinque sopravvissuti più uno intonarono la loro personale rivisitazione dell’ _Overture 1812_.

Il Singolo Assoluto non andava sul leggero quando si trattava di definire il concetto di danno collaterale. Il _Muscle Museum_ divenne un mattatoio, mentre una vera e propria tempesta di piombo si abbatteva sulla pista da ballo, abbattendo con implacabile democrazia maschi e femmine, senza distinzione di età, sesso, razza o censo. Il fetore della morte ballava il twist con il tanfo della polvere da sparo, mentre le urla e i gemiti fornivano un sentito accompagnamento.

_Sangue di Gornoth, lo sapevo che dovevo restare a casa, oggi._

Appena fu sicuro che gli idioti avessero finito i colpi, balzò fuori e fornì le proprie argomentazioni in modo chiaro e convincente. Le pistole sobbalzarono fra le sue mani, mentre il piombo apriva squarci nelle uniformi nere dei Singoli Assoluti. Morirono tutti, prima di riuscire a ricaricare.

«Ah, che _cazzo!_ » sbraitò Marlowe, osservando i suoi uomini ridotti a tetri scolapasta.  Raziel l’aveva lasciato in vita: voleva delle risposte. Si avvicinò, rinfoderando una pistola.

Si accorse troppo tardi che il bastardo non aveva ancora detto l’ultima parola.

Lo sparo risuonò secco e conciso come un due di picche: il piombò attraverso il suo corpo gracile senza alcuno sforzo. Non gli fece male, non ancora; ma sapeva per esperienza che tra breve avrebbe rimpianto di essere nato.

Raziel era piuttosto sicuro di essere un tipo serio e razionale. Ma c’erano delle cose che proprio non riusciva a mandare giù; e tra queste, un posto d’onore era riservato al farsi sparare addosso.

Sollevò la pistola e svuotò l’intero caricatore sul corpo di Marlowe il Pentito, con calma e giusto zelo. L’uomo si lasciò crivellare senza pietà, poi cadde a terra, strusciando sul fianco del bancone e imbrattando tutto con il suo sudicio sangue di pazzo fanatico.

Raziel gli tirò addosso l’arma scarica, ringhiando. 

«Vaffanculo.»

T-Bone emerse dal bancone. Il cappello gli era caduto, ma stranamente il monocolo era ancora in piedi sopra la sua guancia.

«Raz, vattene.»

«T-Bone, io...»

«Tra poco sarà pieno di sbirri, lo sai meglio di me. Squagliatela, adesso.»

«Va bene. Ci sentiamo.»

_Bamf._

 

_Bamf._

Raziel era fuori dal _Muscle Museum._ Avrebbe potuto teleportarsi più lontano, ma la pallottola in pancia tendeva a rendere tutto più complicato, oltre che a fargli perdere quel poco di sangue che aveva in corpo. Doveva curarsi al più presto, o il suo prossimo domicilio sarebbe stato in una tomba scavata di fresco.

«Raziel.»

Una voce possente pronunciò il suo nome. Un cavaliere in armatura completa gli sbarrava la strada.

Raziel emise un ringhio di frustrazione. Era una di quelle serate dove la vita decideva che non ne avevi prese abbastanza, e mandava la sfiga a chiedere il conto.

«Che cazzo, Grinvald... non oggi, per favore. Sono di fretta.»

Per tutta risposta, il cavaliere estrasse la sua pesante spada.

«Incrocia la tua lama con me, e affronta il tuo destino.»

Raziel sospirò pesantemente, poi estrasse la pistola che gli era rimasta e gli sparò in testa.

L’elmo del guerriero scattò all’indietro, mentre con un limpido schiocco metallico il proiettile veniva respinto dall’armatura.

«Ah, ti hanno potenziato.»

Grinvald sollevò la spada sopra la testa, in posizione di guardia. «Puoi giurarci. Ed ora subisci la mia giusta furia, poichè ti percuoterò lì dove ti...»

_Bamf._

Raziel era sparito.

Il cavaliere bestemmiò pesantemente e tirò la spada in una pozza d’acqua.

«Che i Numi e i Potenti ti stramaledicano, Raziel!»

 

L’ultimo salto l’aveva decisamente sfiancato. Oramai non era più in grado di usare i suoi poteri. Doveva sperare di arrivare fino alla fine con le sue sole gambe.

Entrò barcollando nel palazzo, ondeggiò verso l’ascensore e premette il pulsante con uno sbilenco numero sette scritto sopra.

Le mani gli tremavano violentemente. Macchie scure cominciarono a danzare davanti al suo campo visivo. La testa era sempre più pesante.

Con l’ultima goccia di ironia, pensò che c’erano posti peggiori di un ascensore dove crepare.

 

Quando suonò il campanello, Helia Morrowind trattenne un imprecazione. Aveva appena sparecchiato la tavola, e si era già pregustata la sua tradizionale lettura serale sul divano con suo marito: era decisamente l’ora più sbagliata per venire a darle fastidio.

Con passi rapidi e nervosi si avvicinò alla porta. Guardò dallo spioncino, e rimase a bocca aperta.

Un volto magro e affilato, capelli neri, pelle blu e grandi occhi giallastri senza pupille.

_Raziel?_

Aprì subito la porta. «Raziel, che c...?»

Il demone le franò addosso, svenuto. Fortunatamente era molto gracile di corporatura, e non fu un problema sostenere il suo peso.

«Che tu sia dannato, maledetto idiota» sbottò Helia. 

«Chi era, cara?» disse la voce di suo marito proveniente dal salotto.

«Raziel» vociò lei di rimando.

«Ehi diavolaccio, come butta?»

 «Non ti può sentire, gli hanno sparato.» 

«Di nuovo?»

«Temo che dovrò metterlo sul tavolo. Ci sarà un po’ di sangue.»

«Come vuoi... ma io non lo lavo, eh.»

Grugnendo e sbuffando, Helia mise Raziel sul tavolo da pranzo. Gli tolse il trench e con delle forbici tagliò la maglietta inzuppata di sangue.

«Posso fare qualcos’altro?» chiese il signor Morrowind, con l’aria di chi sta aiutando a ridipingere una stanza.

«I bambini sono a letto?»

«Russano come gnomi.»

«Perfetto. Se decidono di alzarsi, non farli venire qui.»

«Agli ordini, confettino mio.»

«E ora veniamo a te, disgraziato» mormorò Helia. Pose le dita attorno alla ferita del demone, chiuse gli occhi e respirò profondamente. Dopo qualche istante, le mani cominciarono ad emanare un pallido bagliore violaceo, mentre un sordo ronzio pervadeva la stanza. Il viso di Helia si contrasse in una smorfia, mentre lentamente, molto lentamente, il proiettile deformato usciva dalla ferita, estratto da una mano invisibile. Helia prese una scodella, la mise sotto il proiettile e solo allora riaprì gli occhi. Con un tintinnio sordo, il proiettile cadde nel recipiente. 

Ora toccava alla ferita. Helia prese da un barattolo una manciata di erbe tritate di color rosso scuro, le masticò per qualche momento e poi stese l’impasto sulla ferita per poi coprirlo con delle bende avvolte il più stretto possibile.

Madida di sudore, Helia si lasciò cadere su una sedia. «Quello che potevo fare l’ho fatto. E ora vedi di non crepare, brutto bastardo, o vengo lì sotto a cercarti.»

 

Quando Raziel riaprì gli occhi, si trovò di fronte una pianta. Una pianta decisamente strana, con steli olivastri, foglie d’ebano e due fiori di un viola acceso. Poi gli occhi smisero di prenderlo in giro e il vegetale si trasformò nel volto preoccupato di un’elfa oscura.

«Grazie al cielo sei vivo. Ma è l’ultima volta che mi collassi sulla porta di casa, sappilo.»

Raziel provò ad alzarsi, ma una fitta allo stomaco lo costrinse a restare sdraiato. «Scusami. Non sapevo da chi altro andare.»

«Herzog?»

«Morto.»

«Vinn Alambricco?»

«Ha pestato i piedi ai Luthian e gli hanno fatto il bagno in una cisterna di Mana. Ora è uno dei mostriciattoli preferiti del giovane Ludwig.»

«Regar Sega a Motore, allora.»

«Volevi _davvero_ che andassi da Regar? L’ultima volta che mi ha ricucito ho dovuto insistere parecchio per riavere indietro il mio braccio destro che voleva tenersi per “interesse accademico”...»

«Insomma Raziel, tutti tranne che qui. Lo sai che ho smesso.»

Raziel improvvisamente si sentì decisamente in colpa. Helia era riuscita a tirarsene fuori, aveva messo su famiglia e lui tutto d’un tratto veniva a dissanguarsi sul suo tavolo da pranzo.

Ma lui aveva una vera e propria bomba fra le mani, ne era convinto, e sapeva che l’unica persona da cui andare era la sua vecchia amica dagli occhi viola. Perché, purtroppo o per fortuna, Helia apparteneva a quella ristretta, irritantissima cerchia di persone che finiscono sempre per avere ragione.

«Senti, Helia, lo so che non dovrei, e non l’ho mai fatto in questi anni. Ma temo di avere bisogno del tuo aiuto.»

«Oh no. _No no._ » l’elfa si alzò in piedi, sottolineando il suo rifiuto con la distanza fisica « _conosco_ quello sguardo. Non ho alcuna intenzione di finire fra le sudicie grinfie di un necromante pervertito ancora una volta!»

«Oh andiamo, avevo tutto sotto controllo...»

«Essere appeso a testa in giù con l’anima rinchiusa in una bottiglia lo chiami _avere_ _tutto sotto controllo_?»

«Helia, aspetta...»

«No io non aspetto niente e nessuno, caro mio. È stato bello, è stato divertente, ma eravamo giovani e stupidi, e andare a caccia di tesori non è più nel...»

Raziel fu costretto ad una mossa improvvisa per infrangere la cascata di parlantina elfica che si stava riversando su di lui. Frugò nella tasca del trench e tirò fuori l’oggetto per il quale un sacco di gente era morta quella notte.

Il suo intuito non lo aveva ingannato. Helia sbiancò alla vista dell’oggetto, mettendosi entrambe le mani davanti alla bocca e sgranando gli occhi.

«Tu... cosa... come... _sei impazzito?_ »

«Allora sai di che si tratta.»

«Certo che lo so, maledetto sgorbio blu! Come osi portare _quella cosa_ in casa mia?»

«Per il semplice fatto che non assolutamente idea di cosa sia. Me l’ha data Tugg questa sera, prima che la sua testa diventasse un quadro astratto. Diceva che era roba forte, ma a me sembra un maledetto sassolino.»

« _Roba forte?_ » esclamò Helia. «Raziel... quello è un... _Maledictum_ » disse con voce strozzata, rischiando l’asfissia nell’ultima parola.

«Un Maledictum? Non suona per niente bene.»

«Non suona per niente bene no, maledetto idiota!» Helia lo colpì alla tempia con uno scappellotto «Non è un gingillo qualsiasi, è magia nera della peggior specie! E tu ci gironzoli come se fosse paccottiglia, e lo porti a casa mia, _sotto il mio tetto!_ »

«Ehi, ti ho detto che non sapevo cos’era! Ma ora che ho colmato le mie lacune, levo le tende e tolgo il disturbo.»

«Che cosa? No, fermo là, guai a te se te ne vai.»

«Sbaglio o non volevi _questo_ sotto il tuo tetto?» disse Raziel avvicinando il sasso al volto di Helia. L’elfa scattò all’indietro, come se avesse visto il suo peggior incubo.

«No, non lo voglio, ma ora che ce l’hai devo dirti come distruggerlo.»

«Ehi, aspetta un secondo. Nessuno qui distrugge niente.»

Helia fu troppo sconvolta anche solo per replicare. Boccheggiò come un pesce spiaggiato, mentre le iridi viola mandavano lampi. Raziel ebbe paura di quello che sarebbe potuto uscire da quella bocca, e corse istantaneamente ai ripari.

«... per ora. Soltanto per ora. Se è così pericoloso come dici, voglio sapere chi l’ha messo nelle mani di Tugg, e perché. Glielo devo. Poi lo distruggerò, te lo prometto.»

Helia si sgonfiò come una vela in bonaccia. «Bene» sospirò «Ma entro domani deve essere distrutto.»

«Sarà fatto.» Con un gemito, Raziel si alzò in piedi. «Andiamo, allora. Non c’è un instante da perdere.»

Helia si guardò alle sue spalle, confusa. «Andiamo _chi?_ » 

«Che domande, io e te.»

«Raziel Gekht Van’Ubian» fece l’elfa, scandendo bene le parole «Cosa non ti è ben chiaro di tutto quello che ti ho urlato fino a questo momento? Ti hanno sparato anche nelle orecchie, oltre che in pancia? Mai e poi mai, potessero risorgere i miei antenati e darmi la caccia, io verrò con te! Sono stata chiara?»

«Cristallina» ribatté Raziel. «Allora buona serata. Ci sentiamo.» E con grande calma e sicurezza, girò i tacchi e si diresse verso la porta di casa. Appena prima di sparire dalla vista dell’elfa, tirò fuori il suo orologio da taschino e controllò l’ora. «Le undici men un quarto, giusto in tempo per il carico settimanale di Grobak. È da una settimana che mi parla di un vecchio libro come se fosse oro; vuole provare di nuovo a fare il furbo. _Incantare il Noncantabile_ : già il titolo grida ciarpame. Non trovi?»

Lo scintillio negli occhi dell’elfa fu inequivocabile. E Raziel seppe di aver infilato la palla numero otto in buca d’angolo.

«Allora a presto, Helia, e grazie ancora» disse prima di eclissarsi.

_Cinque... quattro... tre... due... uno..._

«Raziel!»

Raziel era davanti alla porta, la maniglia in mano. «Sì?»

«Che i Numi e i Potenti ti stramaledicano, razza di lurido pezzente viscido e traditore che non sei altro!» Helia passò accanto a lui come un tornado e si infilò in camera da letto. «Lo sai che cerco quel libro da una vita, lo sai! Ah, ma questa volta non la passi liscia. È l’ultima volta! L’ultima! Mi hai sentito bene?» L’elfa uscì dalla camera ricoperta di cuoio, con stivali alti fino al ginocchio e una mantellina blu sulle spalle, e sparì in un altra stanza, dalla quale cominciarono a provenire rumori di ferro, vetro e legno sbatacchiati. «Poi io e te non avremo più niente da dirci. Niente! E la prossima volta che fai rivedere il tuo ossuto culo blu da queste parti, ti dò fuoco e mi diverto a guardarti correre in giro mentre bruci come il disgraziato che sei!» Il tramestio ebbe fine, e Helia sbucò dall’altra stanza con due spade corte, un pugnale infilato nello stivale e una mezza dozzina di bacchette infilate sul pettorale di cuoio. Il tutto era accaduto in un paio di minuti.

«Già fatto? Ad una mente smaliziata verrebbe da pensare che avessi già tutto pronto...»

«Cammina, prima che decida di passare dalla parte di chi ti ha sparato.»

Il volto serafico del signor Morrowind fece capolino dalla stanza da letto. «State attenti, ragazzi. Non tornate tardi e non accettate dolci dagli sconosciuti.»

Raziel scimmiottò un saluto militare con due dita, mentre gli occhi di Helia si riempirono di tenerezza. «Povero caro, mi dispiace... torno presto, ma non mi aspettare alzato.»

Il signor Morrowind fece un ghigno. «Basta che torni per farmi la colazione, femmina. Ora va’ su. E... Raziel?»

«Sì?»

«Ti affido mia moglie. Riportamela intera, o per lo meno in grado di cucinare.»

«È in una botte di ferro, capo.»

«Perfetto. Ora vado a dormire, prima che la mia parte razionale realizzi quello che sto permettendo che accada.»

«Sogni d’oro, capo.»

Una volta in ascensore, Raziel guardò Helia sogghignando.

«Se provi a dire “come ai vecchi tempi” ti rompo tutti i denti.»

«Volevo dire che ora che sei al mio fianco non temo alcun male.»

«Finché non mi fai arrabbiare, senza alcun dubbio.»

 

Una volta fuori dal palazzo, Raziel ricevette una notizia buona e una brutta. La buona era che aveva smesso di piovere.

La brutta era che cinque uomini calvi e con le divise nere li attendevano.

Raziel e Helia si guardarono.

«Come ai bei vecchi tempi, mia inseparabile socia.»

«Ti odio, Raziel.»

«Ti piaceva da matti, e lo sai.»

«È per questo che ti odio. Prima che arrivassi, ero riuscita a dimenticarlo.»

Prima di estrarre le pistole, Raziel sorrise.

Dopotutto non era stata una brutta idea uscire di casa.


End file.
